Summer Escape
by Serena0426
Summary: One Hot Summer


She looked breath taking. That was the only word for it. She walked, no, she _glided_ over towards him, her hips slightly swaying with her steps, and her light blue summer dress shimmering and flittering in the light ocean breeze. The dress showed off her curvy figure, and was teasingly transparent, just enough so you could almost make out her white bikini underneath it. She had long, thick blond hair which was made lighter by the summer sun. She smiled at him in a very knowing way, 'knowing' because she knew she was had his full and absolute attention, and she loved the fact.

Her eyes were what really kept his attention, they were a deep blue colour, and they stared through him, as if they knew his every desire and want. He stared back at her, with an unconscious pleased smile creeping onto his face. He wanted her, now.

He was quite good looking himself; he had broad, strong shoulders and a very nicely toned chest, she had always admired his impressive torso, with its rough triangular shape and its prominent abs muscles. He was lounging on a beach chair, shirtless, thank god, and wearing dark red swim shorts, that were tight in just the right places. She knew he was hot stuff, and even better, she knew he was all hers.

As she neared his chair he whistled and said: "Well someone's trying to impress, what the occasion?"

Serena put a hand behind his neck and pulled him towards her. "Come 'ere you!" she giggled.

They treated each-other to a very long, drawn out kiss, during which she sat on his lap and he put his hands around her waist.

He tickled her lower ribs and she laughed and squirmed away, she managed to grab his hands and her pleasurable torture ended, but his mischievous smile remained.

She looked into his sparking brown eyes, knowing he wanted her as much as she wanted him, but a quick glace around the beach told her that they couldn't do it right there, as much as they wanted to. The beach was starting to fill up, and they were already getting suspicious glances.

He knew what she was thinking, he whispered softly into her ear: "Race you to the bungalow!"

Before she could react he picked her off his lap and got up to run away, but she was quicker than he anticipated, as soon as his back was turned she leaped onto him and wrapped her legs and arms around him, hugging him from behind. He laughed and piggy-backed her to their awaiting beach bungalow, he didn't mind the extra weight, he was more than strong enough to hold her, and plus, the feel of her body rubbing against his back was much too enjoyable to end.

As they raced into their dimly lit beach house, she slowly slips down him, taking extra care to rub her chest all the way down his massive back. He groaned and spun around, taking her in arms and kissing her with every bit of his growing lust. As they kissed he unbuttoned the back of her dress, she let it fall to the ground, forgotten. Her hands moved from his chest to his back, and she mentally took in his formidable body.

His back was covered with twisted and rock hard muscles, they curled and snaked around each other as he moved, it was as if his back was made up of intertwined tree roots that grew and flexed between one another. Her soft hands explored their way over his broad back, her delicate figures tracing the contours of his flexing muscles, which seemed to pulse with the passion of their kissing.

Their lips slipped into each other with ease, as if their mouths wanted to be together as much as their owners did. The only thing that momentarily separated their lips was the need to breathe, that, and when one of them ventured a blissful kiss onto the others neck in a moment of ecstasy. As her hands continued to fondle his back, his hands slid around her slim waist and circled it, moving up along her smooth lower back and coming around again to rest on her lower ribs; he squeezed, and received an appreciative noise from her. He drew her closer to him and they both rose up and pressed their lips firmly together, inhaling deeply through the nose as they did so.

Dan's arms enclosed around her and he lifted her off her feet, he carried her to the beaconing bed and lay her down, doing so without breaking their increasingly passionate kiss. He placed her gently down on the soft and hospitable mattress, and with a hand he brushed her hair behind her ear and caressed her neck with his fingertip. He broke the kiss, giving them both a chance to catch their breath, and he rubbed his nose softly with hers, letting out a satisfied hum.

With surprising ease she flipped his massive bulk over and planted herself on top of him. With both of her hands on his toned chest, she flicked back her hair revealing a very mischievous looking grin, and with a playful growl she dived onto him…

As she kissed him she slowly undid the cord around his swim shorts, and his kisses grew in energy, urging her on, she pulled the shorts off quickly so not to prolong the break in their kisses, and his barely contained member jumped into existence, slapping against her tight stomach.

"Are you exited or something?" She laughed

Dan knew it was his turn now, and he couldn't wait.

With eyes still closed and his lips still wrestling with hers he slid his figure under her bikini top and undid the white bow, as soon as it came apart he flipped her onto her back and broke the kiss, and she groaned with anticipation. He slid both her top and bottoms off her slim body, and slowly, tantalisingly slowly he kissed his way from her stomach to her awaiting breasts. He took one in his hand, and even his massive hand could not envelope its entirety. With that hand he massaged her breast, using his palm to rub her erect nipple. With his tongue he traced a circle around her other nipple, never touching it, but getting so closes, _teasingly_close. Serena was moaning and groaning from his teasing, she had never felt this exited in her life, she had waited so long to be with him, and everything he did felt ten times better from the added anticipation. Finally he flicked her nipple with his tongue, oh god it felt so good! She groaned again, and then he lightly nipped with his teeth, playfully. She groaned again, the tension between her legs was growing larger and larger; she wanted, no, she _needed_him now!

As if her knew exactly what she was feeling he suddenly left her throbbing nipple and kissed her, it was the most passionate kiss she was ever had, and it was made even better when he took his still ready manhood in his hand and inserted it into her waiting special spot just a small amount, slowly he moved it further in, and then out again, and then even further, and again out…

This continued for what seemed hours, in, out, in out… time had no meaning for her, or for him, every second seemed to take minutes, every sensation triggering pleasure through their entire being. They kissed with irregular passion, seizing up in moments of extreme bliss, and slowing down to fight off exhaustion, they soon began to move faster as he sensed she was becoming used to it, faster and faster, and more pleasurable.

There was a massive force building inside of him, a tornado of sensation, and a volcano of pleasure. It was building, bigger and bigger. He felt her begin to tighten around him, and she arched her back, with her mouth open in a silent beg. That volcano was almost too much to hold now, it was building too big, and it was only encouraged by her growing contractions and tightening's.

With a final roar the volcano exploded, and they both shouted with overwhelming ecstasy, throwing their heads back as the sensations flooded over them.

As their voices and shaking grew feint, he slumped down next to her, breathing hard. She put her head on his chest, with her eyes closed. He could feel her heart beat racing, almost in sync with his.

Serena sighed, "That was…"

She stopped to catch her breath, and continued in an exited and somewhat shocked voice: "…._Really_ good! We should do that more often!"

Dan smiled and took a deep breath, "Deal."


End file.
